Sam Rowan
“What's your problem!?” : ― Sam snapping at Brooklyn (Opposites Attract) Sam Rowan is one of Gaia Guardians’ main characters, the Fire Guardian, Cinderscorch and the Gaia Guardians' leader. Sam is 17 years old when the series begins and attends Goldwood High with Gilda Harrison. He is Brooklyn Umiko’s mutual love-interest and boyfriend as of Just the Beginning. He is represented by the colors red, yellow and gold and the shape of a diamond. Bio Sam is 17 years old when the series begins and attends Goldwood High. During his enrollment, he becomes jealous toward Gilda Harrison, a rich, beautiful and popular student. Sam is brave, hard-working and passionate, which makes him a good fit for the job of being the Fire Guardian. Appearance Physical Appearance Sam has short reddish-brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He is tall with a strong figure and a square jaw. He wears bright colors. Cinderscorch As Cinderscorch, Sam wears a red robe with yellow flame designs at the waist, wrists and bottom and with a gold belt and gold boots. The belt partially covers the flame designs around her waist and has an diamond-shaped red gem. His eyes glow a bright red, he wears a golden collar around his neck and he has golden shorts under her robe. His hair styles to resemble a red fire. Personality Sam is a very energetic, feisty boy. He is kind, intelligent and generous. He is very loyal to those he trusts and respects, as he is willing to risk his life to protect them. He has a high fun-loving, wild energy to him and is extremely optimistic and upbeat. This energy causes him to love action, excitement and, in spite of his kindness, the mad rush he gets in the heat of battle. He is also very sociable, and enjoys having conversations and making new friends. His goal is to keep the Earth safe and his friends and family’s spirits up. He works hard towards not only this but his other goals as well. He is very strong-minded and equally stubborn, as well as brave and daring. Sam shows many signs of dauntlessness, courage and determination. Despite his drive and stubbornness, he is always willing to back down from a fight he can’t win or isn’t important and is never too proud to beg or admit defeat and encourages his teammates to do the same. He does his best to motivate his friends to be their best selves but can go too far at times as shown in Shrinking Violet. Sam is usually patient and carefree. However, he does have a breaking point and has an even worse temper than Audrey’s at times. He is usually fun-loving, sweet, kind and generous, but just happens to have a hidden violent side as well. He will snap when someone does something or is acting stupid and can hold grudges for a surprisingly long time. When he or someone he cares about is insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Sam is prone to lash out violently. Despite his temper and plucky energy, Sam is arguably the most mature of the main characters: he hates petty fights, is intelligent and driven, is thoughtful and compassionate when dealing with other people and is a natural leader. This is especially shown in Fire-Forged Friends, where he is the only Guardian to not let the idea of being leader blind him. He isn’t blind to when girls have a crush on him but remains faithful to Brooklyn. It’s later shown this is because he takes the role of being leader very seriously. He, as the Guardians’ leader and a warrior protecting Earth, also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong, especially death as shown with Snakesong and Selena, the former who has tried to kill him several times and the latter whom he has never met and has only heard negative things about. Sam is brave, hard-working and passionate which makes him a good fit for the job of being the Fire Warrior. Abilities Natural Abilities Powers * Able to control fire. First shown in No Choice. * Night Vision. First shown in Opposites Attract. Weapons * Sword Gallery Profile Pics SamRowan.GaiaWarriors.jpeg|Sam Rowan Cinderscorch.GaiaWarriors.jpeg|Cinderscorch Title Cards Fire-ForgedFriends.GaiaGuardians.jpeg|Fire-Forged Friends Screenshots Trivia * In both Hebrew and American, the meaning of the name Sam is: Sun child; bright sun. In Gaelic, the meaning of the name Rowan is: Red. This is a reference to his status as the Fire Guardian and his signature color. * Sam is right handed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters